Late Night Encounters
by LovelyShota
Summary: Steve and Loki have their one night encounters where they tease each other but Steve starts to develop feelings for Loki and knows he can't keep them hidden any longer. One shot


Captain America(Steve Rogers) x Loki

Oneshot

Steve was sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of beer as he listened to Bruce blabber on about how he beat up Loki with the others.

"The puny god just laid there in shock afterward," Bruce said as he laughed.

The others laughed along with him as they all enjoyed their alcohol beverages. Steve sighed softly to himself as he looked at his phone. They have already been at the bar for almost an hour now and everyone at this point was wasted except for him.

"I hope he's okay," He thought to himself, worried about his little buddy.

Finally his phone vibrated and he quickly opened up the message to see it was Loki. He smiled softly to himself.

"What's got you in a good mood, Spangles?" Tony asked as he wrapped an arm around him, clearly drunk.

"It's nothing, Tony. You're just imaging things."

"Aww come on, you can tell me, your best friend," Tony said, clinging onto Steve more.

Steve pushed his drunk friend off of him gently and stood up.

"Like I said, it's nothing," Steve said, setting some money down on the table. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

Steve heard his friends call him a party pooper as he left the bar. He didn't really care since he had better things to do and knew that he couldn't keep him waiting. The little God hated it if you kept him waiting and Steve knew that very well. He walked to the abandoned warehouse on the other side of town and knocked three times on the door before entering. Steve saw a figure walk out from the shadows and walk towards him.

"You sure do like taking your time," Loki said irritated as he stopped to look up at the other male. "You know how much I hate waiting."

Steve chuckled as he touched the boy's cheek with his right hand. The God's skin felt so smooth against his hand as he looked into the boy's green eyes.

"I know you do," Steve softly said before leaning his head down a bit towards Loki's ear. "Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?"

Loki pushed Steve away a bit, his face all blushed as he turned his head away.

"I-Idiot, don't get so close to my ear like that," Loki stuttered out.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's reactions. They were just so cute and only he could see this side of Loki.

"That doesn't answer my question though," Steve said, pulling the boy back to him.

Loki looked up at Steve and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You know my answer," Loki said, hitting the boy's chest playfully.

Steve smiled and kissed Loki back, his hands traveling slowly down the God's thin body.

Loki wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, as he leaned more into the kiss. He bit Steve's lower lip, making him open his mouth just enough so his tongue could explore the hero's mouth.

Steve played with the boy's tongue for a bit before pulling away, a trail of drool escaping his mouth slightly. Steve noticed the little pout on Loki's face. He knew that Loki still wanted to kiss him. He gently patted Loki's head before kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry but I gotta head back now," Steve softly said to him.

Loki moved away from Steve's touch and turned around.

"Whatever, just go," Loki said, all annoyed.

"I'll wait for your next text then," Steve said, before turning away and opening the door. "Please stay safe."

Steve left the warehouse and started heading back home. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a text message from Loki. Clicking on the message, he smiled. The text message read: I'll see you tomorrow then, same time and if you dare leave early, I'll beat you!

Steve chuckled and then sighed softly to himself. It's been almost a year since Loki and him started having their late night encounters. At first it was just arguing but then somehow changed to him and Loki making out and teasing each other.

"I don't know how much more I can handle this," He thought to himself.

Steve had developed feelings for the little God and knew he had to keep to himself in order to not ruin what they have.

Steve finally reached his place and plopped on the couch, too exhausted to walk to his bedroom. He set his phone on the floor and stared at it for a bit.

"Tomorrow night..," He muttered to himself. "I'll tell him my feelings then."

Steve closed his eyes and passed out quickly. He knew that if he didn't tell Loki his feelings tomorrow night, it would just continue to hurt his heart.

-Time skip to tomorrow night-

Steve was cleaning up from dinner when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Steve, it's me!" Tony yelled from the other side of the door.

Steve set the rag down and walked over to the door, answering it. He noticed that Tony had some wine bottles in his hand.

"What brings you here?" Steve asked, closing the door once Tony entered.

"I thought that we would drink together since you left so early last night."

Steve looked at the time and then back at Tony.

"Alright, I'll drink with you for a little awhile," Steve said, as he went back to finish up his cleaning.

Tony walked into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses before going into the living room and setting the bottles and glasses on the coffee table. He plopped himself on the couch and started filling the glasses.

"Hurry up Capsicle," Tony groaned out, being impatient.

"Calm yourself, I'm coming," Steve said as he placed the rag by the sink.

Steve left the kitchen and went to sit next to his buddy. Tony handed him his glass and they both clanked glasses before drinking.

"So I kept on wondering about why you left so early," Tony said as he took another sip.

"I told you it was nothing, I just was getting tired."

"Are you getting that old, Gramps?" Tony chuckled, punching this boy's arm playfully.

Steve chuckled and punched Tony back gently.

"But seriously Steve, why did you leave so early?"

"Even if I could tell you, you just wouldn't understand."

Tony set his glass down and pushed Steve onto his back against the couch. Steve almost spilled his glass of wine as he was suddenly pushed. Tony took Steve's glass, setting it aside before getting on top of him.

"Tell me what you're hiding or I'm gonna pick on you."

Steve looked at Tony who was sitting on top of him and sighed.

"You're really childish, as if that would work," Steve said, sitting up easily even with Tony on him.

Tony slid off of Steve's chest as he sat up and Tony pouted at him.

"Shit, I forget how strong you are sometimes."

"Language," Steve chuckled softly.

Tony chuckled and grabbed his glass again and started drinking once more.

Steve just watched Tony enjoy his drink as he glanced at the clock. There was still plenty of time before he had to go see Loki.

"Stop daydreaming and get drunk with me," Tony said, bumping into the boy's arm a bit.

"Alright, alright, I'll get drunk with you."

Steve grabbed his glass and started drinking once again.

A few hours passed and Steve watched Tony pour the last bottle of wine into their glasses. The other empty wine bottles laid scattered on the floor. Tony clanked glasses with Steve again and downed his drink.

"Why does time fly by so fast when you're having a good time," Tony muttered out to himself.

"Not sure," Steve chuckled out.

Tony rested his head against the boy's chest, glancing up at him a bit.

"You're so….warm," Tony whispered.

Steve would usually push Tony away but this time he didn't. He gently patted Tony's head and smiled.

"You're just saying that because your drunk."

"No.. I'm serious, you really are warm Steve," Tony moved his hand to touch Steve's neck a bit. "Everything about you is hot."

Steve took Tony's hand and moved it away from his neck.

"You're crazy."

Steve shook his head as he tried to look at the clock but it just looked like a fuzzy mess.

"Shit, what time is it?"

He quickly stood up, knocking Tony off of him as rushed to the kitchen to look at the clock. The clock read 10:30pm.

"Loki is gonna be so pissed at me now," He thought to himself as he sighed.

"Why the heck are you in such a hurry?" Tony said, hugging Steve from behind. "Did you have a date or something?

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Steve turned his head to see Loki.

"It's not what you-"

"Silence! I don't wanna hear your excuses!" Loki yelled, obviously pissed off.

"Why is Reindeer Games here?" Tony asked confused, still clinging onto Steve.

Loki walked up to Tony and pushed him away from Steve.

"Begone you foolish human!" Loki snapped as he looked down at Tony.

Steve grabbed Loki's arm and pulled the boy towards him.

"Cut it out Loki," Steve said angrily, gripping Loki's arm tightly.

The God struggled a bit as he used his free arm to push at the boy's chest.

"Let me go!"

"I will not," Steve kept his strong grip on the boy.

Tony got to his feet and looked at the two males, slightly confused.

"Spangles and Reindeer Games?" Tony muttered out. "Are you two together?"

"And if I saw that we are?" Steve said, looking at Tony.

Tony shrugged.

"I'm not gonna stop you," Tony said as he groaned. "Just as long as you don't join the dark side."

Tony chuckled to himself as he turned away to grab his shoes.

"Well have a good night you two," And with that Tony left Steve's house.

Steve let go of his grip on Loki as he watched the boy step away from him a bit and glare.

"So there was nothing going on between you two?"

"Nothing, we were just drinking and he gets goofy when he's drunk."

Loki sighed and moved closer to the boy, slapping him across the face.

"Satisfied now?" Steve asked as he rubbed his cheek a bit.

"As if slapping you once will satisfy me," Loki said before pushing Steve down onto the ground.

Steve fell to the ground hard, landing on the cold wooden floor. Usually a push from Loki wouldn't have knocked him over but with the alcohol in his system, made him unbalanced on his feet.

Loki crouched down and crawled on top of the boy's chest, grabbing Steve's arms and pinning them above his head so he couldn't move.

"How does it feel to be so defenseless?" Loki smirked as he looked down at the boy.

"I don't know what your talking about," Steve muttered out, looking up into the boy's eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Loki leaned closer to Steve's face and kissed him. He moved his hands away from pinning the boy and had them travel down Steve's muscular body slowly. He slipped one hand up the boy's shirt, rubbing one of his nipples a bit.

Steve squirmed his body a bit at Loki's touch, pulling away from the kiss.

"Stop teasing," Steve softly muttered out.

"No, this is your punishment."

Loki bit down on Steve's neck as he rubbed the boy's nipple a bit harder. Steve couldn't help but squirm his body more. It was such a weird feeling for him. Loki moved his hands away and started to unbutton the other male's pants. Steve grabbed Loki's arms and flipped him over suddenly so that he was on bottom now.

"Did you really think you could top me?" Steve teased as he looked down at the little God.

Loki glared at him as he squirmed but knew he couldn't escape.

"What do you think you're doing?" Loki growled.

"Doing what I should of done awhile ago."

Steve unbutton Loki's pants and slid them down before groping the boy's cock between the cloth of his boxers.

Loki gasped softly as the boy groped him, making him squirm more.

"S-Stop this!"

Loki pushed at Steve's chest but it did nothing as Steve was serious now. He slid off the God's boxers and then started taking off his own pants.

"Loki, the moment I laid eyes on you, I fell in love with you," Steve started to say as he got closer to the boys face. "I never told you because I didn't want to ruin what we had, but at this point, I don't even care anymore."

Loki looked at him shocked, before looking away. Steve grabbed the boy's chin and made him look at him before kissing him deeply.

Steve positioned his body during the kiss, poking the boy's entrance with his cock. Loki gasped against the boy's lips as he felt the other male's cock rub against him. Steve was about ready to shove his cock right into Loki's tight ass but instead just inserted a finger inside of the boy. Loki moaned as he pulled away from the kiss, squirming more at the strange feeling.

"T-Take it out…," Loki whimpered a bit,

"Nope, this is your punishment," Steve used Loki's words against him.

Steve started thrusting his finger in and out of the boy, enjoying the sweet moans that he was making. He bites down on Loki's shoulder as he continued to thrust his finger inside of the boy.

"P-Please...stop..," Loki whimpered out, tears in his eyes.

Steve pulled his finger out of the boy and wiped the boy's tears.

"You're gonna have to bare with the pain a little longer," Steve softly whispered to the boy.

With that said, Steve thrusted his cock into the boy's ass and started pounding into him. Loki gasped loudly and grabbed onto the Steve's arms tightly as the boy violated him. Steve knew that he was hurting the one he loved, but he just couldn't stop himself. The lust inside of him had taken over.

"God, he feels so good," He thought to himself as he started stroking the boy's cock with his thrusts.

Loki moaned softly, his hips bucking a bit against the boy's thrusts. He started to bite his lower lip to silence his moans as he felt his whole body just start to betray him.

"Don't hold back," Steve groaned out. "Let me hear your moans."

Loki gave up and just listened to the other male, allowing his moans to echo through the house.

Steve kept thrusting into the boy, each thrust making a slapping noise as he slammed against the boy's ass. Loki's cock started to leak pre-cum, the more Steve stroked it with the pace of his thrusts.

"I-I'm..gonna cum…," Loki softly muttered out.

"Me too," Steve replied as he pinned Loki's arms down and thrusted faster and harder into his ass.

Loki's body trembled as he came from the boy's sudden change in pace. Steve kissed Loki, groaning against his lips as he released as well. He slowly pulled out of the boy, some his semen leaking out of the boy's ass. Loki shuddered at the feeling.

Steve moved away from the boy and stood up as he walked over to the sink. He wet the rag and walked back over to the boy, crouching down and started cleaning him up a bit. Loki just watched the boy as he cleaned him. Steve knew that Loki was clearly mad at him. Once Steve finished, he stood back up and set the rag on the counter and held out his hand. Loki took the boy's hand and had Steve help him up. Loki winced in pain a bit as he clung onto the boy's chest.

"I hate you," Loki groaned.

"I love you too," Steve chuckled, lifting Loki up gently.

He carried Loki to the bedroom, princess style and laid him on the bed. He leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead.

"You will forgive me right?"

"I'll think about it," Loki mumbled, turning away from the boy and hiding under the covers.

Steve chuckled and left the bedroom.

It was after this night that Steve's and Loki's relationship changed. They could never go back to their normal teasing in the old warehouse. No. Instead, Loki actually stayed with Steve and even though they argued like a married couple, they just couldn't stay mad at each other.

The end.


End file.
